People's Republic of China (A Mighty Endeavour)
China, otherwise known as the People's Republic of China '''and since 2059 the '''National People's Republic of the Chinese Nation, is a nation in East Asia. It has the second-largest population in the world, behind India. It is an authoritarian Zhangese Socialist nation, better known as a fascist state, with large sections of its territory under de facto self-government and self-rule. Chinese history dates back to 4000BCE when the first Chinese dynasties were first founded; since then, China has unified and divided multiple times under multiple flags in a system that until the 12th century remained largely isolationist. The appearance of deepwater navigation as well as other technologies caused European nations to engage in trade with China; although increasing regional debts from multiple wars then motivated said powers to spread opium through China and induce a crisis in the already-weakening Qing dynasty. In 1912 the First Chinese Revolution occured, in which a popular uprising overthrew the Qing Dynasty and instituted the first republican system in Chinese history. Continuing tensions, warlord tactics as well as internal instability caused a civil war and encouraged the later two invasions by the Empire of Japan. Following the Second World War, in which China lost 17 million people, Japan rescinded its claims to the nation and it consolidated under the Chinese Communist Party with the exception of Taiwan, becoming a member of the Comintern. China split from the communist alliance during the end stages of the Vietnam War and entered the international economic system in the late 1970s, inducing the greatest period of economic growth in Chinese history. By the early 2010s, China had become the world's second-largest economy and appeared to be competing with the United States. However, skyrocketing internal debt and foreign entanglements caused the country's economy to collapse in the late 2020s, with unemployment reaching all-time highs, throwing the country into a period of sectarian violence further exacerbated by the country's wartime defeat against Japan, the United States, and other Southeast Asian countries, cutting the country from the international system nearly entirely. Further crackdowns prevented China from re-entering and in 2050 a nationalist-socialist government had come to power, eventually creating the current state of China. China has some of the worst living conditions in the world, only worse than several nations in Southwest Africa; with its citizens estimated to be the most malnourished in human history. The country's human rights record is checkered, with reported programs attempting to stabilise its demography attracting particular scrutiny (mass murder of rural residents, forced sex-change surgical operations). While it was previously a cultural bastion in the early 2000s, most historical artifacts in China have either been lost to sectarian violence or made their way overseas; Chinese culture now extremely technocratic and nationalistic. The country's overall economy ranks 67th internationally even despite its large population. Outside of Beijing, large sections of Guangdong, Fujian and Hainan have thus far existed in a state of semi-independence for two decades, with the nation known as Nanhan more internationally recognised than the People's Republic itself. Liaoning has remained a Japanese possession under the name of Ryonei-sho; while Tibet remains independent. Although it has maintained some semblance of control, Chinese forces are currently waging war in the populated areas of Xinjiang/Uyghuristan in order to maintain control. Category:A Mighty Endeavour Category:China